Accessories such as handbags are usually carried by users. In order to match the color of a user's outfit, the user usually needs to buy handbags with various colors or styles, which tends to place a financial burden on the user.
In addition, the use of handbags as fashion accessories is not only for holding things but also as a part of the outfit. In order to match clothes of different colors and styles, and adapt to different occasions, a user usually needs to own multiple handbags with different colors and styles. Each time the user changes his/her handbag, the user must move articles from one handbag to another one, which causes inconvenience for the user. Buying and storing multiple handbags also places a heavy burden on the user. In order to solve the problem, a handbag is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. US 20080087360 A1, where the exterior color of the handbag can be changed by replacing the surface cloth of the handbag. However, the multiple cloth surfaces are still physical objects, there are still concerns over stockpiling and costs, and it is also very inconvenient to replace the cloth surfaces. Thus, if a surface color of a handbag could be modified through changing the color of a light source, these problems in handling multiple pieces of physical cloth could be solved.
A handbag disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. 6,431,724 B1 is an example of a handbag with lamp decorations, where an exterior of the handbag can be changed through lamplight, but only one light-emitting unit is disposed on one surface of the handbag to emit only one light color. In addition, light emitted from the light-emitting unit of the handbag is unevenly distributed on the corresponding handbag surface, so that obvious light and shade areas are present on the exterior of the handbag.